The First and Last Kiss
by kato kurosaki
Summary: 'Apa ciuman ini akan menjadi ciuman pertama kita sekaligus yang terakhir..'  maaf klo summary'x pendek bgt hehe.., So Mind To RnR


**Disclamer** : Bleach selalu dan selalu milik Om Tite kubo seorang.., B' seperti biasa Cuma pinjem Chara'x doank kok..^^.

**A/N** : Yosh..All,,. B' kembali dengan Fic one shoot lagi..Yeey *plaak* hehe.. Maaf aku bukannya nyelsein Fic-ku yang lain,,eh malah bikin Fic baru lagi ^,^. Habis mau bagaimana lagi tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat ide untuk membuat Fic 'the First and Last Kiss' ini sewaktu aku membaca manga Bleach chapter 423, ditambah lagi dengan _'mimpi aneh' _yang aku alami beberapa hari lalu. Nah maka dari itu Fic-ku kali ini settingnya aku ambil dari manga Bleach chapter 423 ketika Ichigo tersadar dari komanya,sampai pada saat mereka (Ichigo dan Rukia) berpisah. Ehm mungkin fic ini bisa dibilang sebagai Alternatif Ending Bleach chapter 423(ya karna aku nggak begitu puas dengan ending 423 hehe..XP) jadi semoga saja readers menyukai Alternatif Ending versi-ku ini..(Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ma Om Tite karna aku se-enaknya saja membuat fic Alternatif ending ini). So enjoyed this fic all..and don't forget to Review..^^

**The FIRST And LAST KISS**

'Ternyata benar..kekuatan Shinigami-ku telah hilang dan aku tidak bisa merasakan kekuatan spiritual lagi..' Batin Ichigo ketika pemuda berambut orange itu untuk pertama kalinya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah setelah selama satu bulan lebih koma akibat efek samping dari lenyapnya kekuatan Shinigaminya itu. 'Bahkan Rukia.., ya Kuchiki Rukia orang yang selama ini selau ada di sampingku..,orang yang membuat kehidupan-ku berubah dan orang yang baru aku sadari sangat berarti bagi-ku pun.. lambat laun tubuhnya terlihat semakin pudar…,apa kekuatanku benar-benar lenyap?' Ichigo melirik gadis mungil itu yang berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya.

"Yo..ini saatnya kita berpisah Ichigo." Kata Rukia yang membangunkan Ichigo dari lamunannya.

"..Hmm ya, sepertinya begitu." Jawab pemuda bermata coklat itu santai sambil tersenyum simpul menyembunyikan rasa pedihnya karena harus segera berpisah dengan wanita yang baru dia sadari sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hah? Apa-apan wajahmu itu. Jangan terlihat menyedihkan begitu Ichigo," Ejek Rukia yang memulai pertengkaran lagi. Dan sebenarnya Rukia pun menyembunyikan kesedihannya karena harus berpisah dengan pemuda yang sangat dia sayangi itu. "Lagi pula, meskipun kamu tidak bisa melihat ku lagi tapi aku masih bisa melihatmu,kok." Sekarang gadis mungil bermata Violet itu berjalan menghampiri Ichigo yang berdiri di luar pagar rumahnya.

"Apa? Masih bisa melihatku! Cih,itu tidak membuatku nyaman tau dan lagi pula wajahku juga tidak menyedihkan …" Sergah Ichigo yang melangkah mendekati Rukia sampai tersisa jarak beberapa centi saja dan memandang lekat-lekat bola mata Violet Rukia. Tapi gadis mungil itu malah menundukan kepalanya karena menyembunyikan Matanya yang mulai berair menahan tangis. "Hai…,ehm…a-aku..e-eh.. Haaah…baiklah dengar Rukia, kamu tahu aku benar-benar sangat kesal dan mengutuki diriku sendiri karena aku baru menyadari perasaan-ku ini sekarang. Ya aku baru sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu Rukia."

"..I-ichigo!" Ujar Rukia kaget ."…Heh, hahaha…jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini dasar jeruk baka." Tiba-tiba saja tawa Rukia meledak, tapi jelas sekali tawanya itu terdengar sangat dipaksakan.

"...Aku serius Rukia. Coba sekarang tatapan mataku..apa kamu melihat suatu kebohongan? " Lalu Rukia pun dengan enggan menatap langsung bola mata coklat milik Ichigo yang menyiratkan kesungguhan yang kuat. " Aku mencintaimu,Kuchiki Rukia…"

Ucapan Ichigo itu sukses membuat Rukia mengucurkan air matanya yang dari tadi dia tahan. "Ba-baka..,hikz..hikz..kenapa kamu baru menyatakan hal ini sekarang,heh? Kamu tahu kan saat ini bukan saat yang tepat..,a-aku sekarang harus pulang ke soul society..dan- - "

"..Ya, aku tahu Rukia. Aku ini memang bodoh karena aku baru menyadari perasaan itu sekarang.." Ichigo mulai memeluk gadis mungil itu, mendekapnya dan mengelus lembut rambut hitam Rukia.

"…." Rukia membalas pelukan pemuda berambut orange itu, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Ichigo ,sampai air matanya membanjiri kaos pemuda dengan kerutan permanen dialisnya . "..A-aku juga mencintaimu Ichigo.."

Dan tubuh Rukia pun sekarang sudah mulai memudar. Sedangkan tangan kanan Ichigo mulai menaikan dagu gadis bermata violet itu, mengecup bibir Rukia,melumatnya dengan lembut,menghisapnya perlahan. Ya mereka berciuman dengan mesranya sampai tubuh mungil Rukia benar-benar lenyap.

"Aishiteru Rukia.., " Gumam Ichigo ketika tubuh gadis yang sangat Ia cintai itu benar-benar menghilang dari dekapannya. ' Apa ciuman ini akan menjadi ciuman pertama kita sekaligus yang terakhir..?... Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi Rukia.., ya sampai kapan pun aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba..KUCHIKI RUKIA…'

**The End**

Yosh..akhirnya slese juga. Ah..maaf kalo Fic-nya Gaje ,,, Dan bagian/adegan IchiRuki yang berciuman itu, sebenarnya aku ambil dari _'Mimpi Aneh'_ yang aku alami beberapa hari lalu. Ya saat itu aku bermimp dicium sama cowok yang selama ini aku suka *blush*. Tapi setelah ciuman itu berakhir dia berkata ' Ini adalah ciuman pertama kita sekaligus yang terakhir..' Huwaa..kalau aku ingat kata-kata dia itu aku menjadi sangat takut..T_T. Apa mimpiku itu bertanda akan ada sesuatu yang buruk,ya? Ehm..apakah Readers bisa menafsirkan mimpi aneh ku itu? *Bleetak..* hehe…, akh..sudahlah biarkan saja curhatan ku yang abal itu(hehe..maaf^^). Baiklah jangan lupa Review ya..n_n

**Review Please ^^**


End file.
